Amor Prohibido
by lord voltrax
Summary: Un amor que nunca pudo tener una oportunidad One Shot


Amor Prohibido

La vieja Equestria gobernada por Bastet y Prometeo hijos de los grandes seres, ellos tenían una grata familia compuesta por sus 2 hermosas hijas llamadas Celestia y Luna y sin olvidar a su hijo Zodiaco, sus hijos serian los futuros gobernantes de toda Equestria cuando tuvieran la edad adecuada. Pero Zodiaco no le importaba ser gobernante solo quería algo en su vida, el amor de su hermana Luna, el siempre amo a Luna en secreto siempre quería revelarle sus sentimientos y vivir felices para siempre desgraciadamente cuando estaba a punto de revelarle sus sentimientos a Luna se acobardaba. Esta vez seria diferente Zodiaco ya a la edad de 15000 años (15 años humanos) por fin le diría a su amada hermana todos sus sentimientos que había ocultado durante miles de años, hoy seria el gran día, Zodiaco había seleccionado un día lluvioso para revelar la verdad sabia bien que a Luna le encantaba los días lluviosos, todo estaba planeado perfectamente.

Zodiaco se dirigía al cuarto de Luna, estaba algo nervioso pero si seguía el plan todo saldría excelente, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta no dudo de tocar la puerta para no ser grosero, al momento de haber tocado la puerta se escucho una bella voz hablar en el interior del cuarto.

-Puedes pasar-Dijo Luna

Zodiaco abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer ruido alguno, al entrar noto que Luna estaba posada en el balcón de su cuarto admirando la lluvia, se empezó a poner mas nervioso sus latidos se hacían mas apresurados como si su corazón fuera un tambor, Zodiaco se fue acercando lentamente a Luna hasta que quedo a un lado de su hermana. Luna voltio a ver quien estaba su lado y pudo notar que era su hermano ella le dio un abrazo y dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No sabia que te gustaba la lluvia-

Zodiaco no contesto, Luna no le gustaba la reacción de su hermano el no era esos tipos de alicornios callados sentía que algo estaba mal.

-Vine a admirar a algo mas hermosa que la lluvia-Dijo Zodiaco.

-Y ¿Qué es eso mas bello que la lluvia hermano?-Luna pregunto curiosa por lo que había dicho su hermano mayor.

Zodiaco empezó a sudar era la hora de revelar sus sentimientos si no lo hacia jamas podría hacerlo.

-¡Eres tu!-Dijo Zodiaco.

Zodiaco se empezó a acercarse al rostro de Luna y le dio un beso en la boca, al terminar el beso Luna se sonrojo como nunca y salio corriendo de su cuarto lo único que pudo hacer Zodiaco en ese momento fue tirarse al suelo y llorar.

"Esto esta mal, no me puedo enamorarme de mi hermano." pensaba Luna mientras corría al cuarto de Celestia pero choco con alguien en su trayecto cayo al suela y al levantar la mirada pudo ver que choco con Celestia.

-Luna ¿estas bien? corrías como toro loco-Dijo Celestia preocupada.

-Vamos a tu cuarto te contare algo-Dijo Luna mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al llegar al cuarto de Celestia, Luna le conto lo que le paso con Zodiaco, Celestia no creía capaz a su hermano de haber besado a Luna en la boca ahora Luna tendría que decirle a sus padres lo que paso para ayudarla. Luna acepto la propuesta de su hermana y fue a buscar a sus padres finalmente los encontró y como lo hizo con Celestia les dijo lo que paso con Zodiaco, al terminar su relato Luna pudo admirar la cara furiosa de su padre.

-¡¿Dónde esta Zodiaco!?-Dijo Prometeo muy enojado.

-En mi cuarto padre-

Prometeo se teletrasporto al cuarto de Luna en donde aun se encontraba Zodiaco llorando en el suelo, Prometeo se acerco a su hijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro tumbándole 2 dientes, Zodiaco cayo al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca pudo ver la mirada de enojo de su padre.

-¡Maldito! Eres una vergüenza a los grandes seres!-Gritaba a todo pulmón Prometeo.

Todos los sirvientes del castillos, guardias, cocineros y la familia real escuchaban los gritos de Prometeo, todos estaban muy asustados nunca habían visto tanta ira en su rey que era alguien bondadoso y amigable. Prometeo agarro con su magia a Zodiaco y lo llevo a la sala del trono en donde estaba Luna, Celestia y Bastet. Luna notaba que brotaba sangre de la boca de Zodiaco.

-¡Querido no lo hagas!-Suplicaba Bastet.

-¡Niñas salgan de aquí y regresen cuando les diga!-Ordeno Prometeo.

Celestia y Luna no dudaron en obedecer a su padre y salieron de la sala del trono al salir se escucharon gritos de agonía provenientes de la sala del trono, y tras una hora los gritos pararon.

-Niñas vengan-Dijo Prometeo con la voz mas calmada.

Las niñas entraron esperando que Zodiaco estuviera bien pero lo que vieron ese día les rompió el corazón, su padre estaba cubierto de sangre, notaron otra figura era tal vez Zodiaco ellas corrieron hacia el lamentablemente su hermano no era el mismo. No tenia piel ni carne solo era un esqueleto viviente que conservaba aun sus ojos y algunos órganos, Luna lloro a llanto abierto no podía creer que por su culpa su hermano era esa cosa horripilante Celestia abrazo a su hermanita para consolarla.

- Zodiaco seras castigado con tener esta apariencia para toda la eternidad, nunca moriras siempre estaras vivo, vas a ser desterrado de este castillo y se te quitaran tus poderes de dios.-Dijo Prometeo seriamente.

Zodiaco se levanto del suelo y dijo.-Acepto mi castigo pero nunca olvidare a Luna-Dijo con una voz débil.

Prometeo teletrasporto a Zodiaco a alguna parte de Equestria, Luna seguía llorando.

-niñas serán mejor que vayan a dormir-Dijo Bastet con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Las niñas salieron de ese lugar, mientras caminaban Celestia le pregunto a su hermanita.

-¿Quieres hacer una promesa?-

-¿Qué clase de promesa?-Decia Luna mientras aun lloraba.

-Que si volvemos a encontrar a Zodiaco lo traeremos acasa-

Luna dejo de llorar y abrazo a su hermana.

-Creo que es un si-Dijo Celestia mientras estaba abrazada de Luna.

Fin.


End file.
